


Fabricated Reality

by ARMYforLIFE15



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother and sister complex, Family Feels, Gen, God im so cruel, I feel bad for my character, Kinda?, Sad, Some hidden humor, sad af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYforLIFE15/pseuds/ARMYforLIFE15
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?"". . .""You know you could trust me, right?"". . . Because you're not supposed to be real."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII I am ARMY15 and this is chapter one(just read the end notes, got too lazy to do the introductory but please, enjoy the story if you can. . . MUHAHAHAHAHA—ehem anyways
> 
> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT SUITED FOR KIDS. THIS IS ALSO NOT SUITED FOR FAINT OF HEART, THIS STORY MIGHT ALSO BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE, SO PLEASE, DON’T READ IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU. THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE(IN THE BEGINNING, I THINK), ANGST, VIOLENCE, AND SOME OTHER DEPRESSING STUFF.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy. I don’t own anything besides my characters and some plots. The rating may go up, by the way.

  
.  
.  
.  
_“Life isn’t fair. It never was and never will be.”_  
-John F. Kennedy

* * *

 

It was dark and cold and just. . . . empty.

  
In this silence, the only thing I could do was _remember_.

.

.

  
.

  
_“You bitch!” a slap echoed in a small room._  
_It was suffocating, but the girl could only bite back her screams and **endure**. She could taste the iron in her mouth, it makes her want to vomit but she must stay still **like an obedient girl.**_

_“F-father. . . “_

  
_“Stay still, you little shit!”, a hand grabbed a fistful of hair and tilted her head to face her abuser. His breath stank of alcohol and cigarettes. His sweaty hands were digging into her scalp and i **t hurts so much.**_

  
_“Hey. . . “ his calloused hand was tracing her hair, trailing his dirty hand down and grabbing her chin._

  
_“Wonder what you would cost if I were to sell you to my ‘special’ friends, eh?” His dark eyes were leering as he scanned her ‘beloved’ daughter’s body up and down. The girl widened her eyes when she realized the implications in his words. “N-no. . . I don—”_

  
_He harshly pulled her hair and sneered at her face, “You will do as I say, ya hear?” He gripped her hair harder and used his other hand to tear her blouse off, some buttons being destroyed in process. Bruises littered her body in different sizes, some old and some were fresh. There was a long scar from under her ribs to her waist resulting from when her father cut her with a knife when she refused to attend to his ‘sexual needs’._

  
_“Fuck. . .” Her father groaned while rubbing his sweaty hand all over her chest. His daughter sobbed as she tried to pry his hand off her—only to be backhanded in the face._

  
_“N-no! Please, p-please! Stop!”, She whimpered when he forcefully pulled down her skirt and underwear._

  
_“Shut the fuck up, you whore! Ya think you can get away scott-free!?,” he roughly flipped her over,_

_“Since you can’t even do anything with your useless ass, ya might as well use it for me like what your slut of a mother did.” He sloppily opened his fly with his hand and took him out. The sight made his daughter pale and tried to break free._

  
_“Please!—” He grabbed his daughter’s waist and pushed in._  
_She screamed in pain because **ithurtsIthUrtSiThuRtSithUrTsiThUrtSIThuRtSsToPStoPSTopStOpstOpstoPpLeaSenO** she clawed the floor as her father pushed in and out without mercy. _

  
_“Gukh. . . ! Fuck. . . y-yes. .” He moaned, thrusting hard._  
_The girl couldn’t see through her tears but she recognize the faint out line of a gun just a few feet away from them. Her father always carried a gun anywhere, either to extort money from others or use it on her for his disgusting ‘fantasies’._

  
_“Ugh!” She chocked out in pain as she reached for the weapon. Her father, unaware of what happening, laughed cruelly as he rocked his hips over and over._

  
_“This is what you deserve, you little cunt! You slutty piece of shi—”_

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

_His body fell down like a ragdoll on the floor. Blood steadily pooled around him as her daughter clutched the weapon to her chest. She stayed still before shakily standing up, her knees almost bucking and picked up her clothes on the floor._

  
_“O-oh god, oh god. . “_

  
_She took a last look at her father before walking towards the entrance of their ‘home’._

  
_The wind was chilly so she had to wrap her arms around her petite body even though it was useless. The only sound there was her feet slapping against the pavement. It was quiet, peaceful even, than her life back in that house. This was the first time in a while where she got out to watch the sky, since her father never lets her out._

  
_Father. . . . right, her father, he’s. . ._

  
_She stopped and smiled for a few moments and she could feel her shoulders starting to shake, a laugh came out of her chapped lips as her eyes slowly let out the tears that was threatening to come out since a while ago._

  
_“I did it. . . I finally did it but,” Her smile was frozen and her eyes were hollow._

 

_She’s finally free_

 

_It’s ok now_

 

**_I’m finally . . . . . happy?_ **

 

 _She slowly slumped down against the wall, body shaking._  
_“But—” Cries and wails erupted from her, she clutched her head as she rocked her body back and forth. Why? Even though he’s finally gone, why was she still so sad? She sniffled a bit before standing up and walked across the street, failing to notice the truck heading her way._

 

_Why?_

 

 _She turned her head to see the vehicles speeding_ _towards her._

 

_Why?_

 

 **_BEEEEEEEEEP!_ **  
**_CRASH!_ **

 

**_Why do I still feel so empty?_ **

  
.

  
.

* * *

Hi Im ARMY15! This is actually my third story but I decided not to post my other stories because they need revisition. Anyway, thankies for reading my first chapter and I hope you leave a comment XD god im so not good at these. . . .

Anywho, please enjoy!

I actually update once a week, but if I promise I'll update as soon as I can. thank you again for reading ^_^ Ciao!

 

 


	2. Second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't have everything we want, can we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ARMY15 Here! My babies! Im so sorry for not updating sooner. I blame wifi! 
> 
> Well this is the second chapter, I hope you guys really enjoy this time. I felt that the first chapter didn't satisfy your inner authorness, so this ia chapter 2 and you'll be the judge! XD
> 
> Once again, me not own anything but my characters.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: THERE ARE SOME DISTURBING SCENES HERE, I ACTUALLY CRINGED WHEN I WROTE THAT PARTICULAR SCENE XD
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_“There’s_

_A_

  
_Loneliness_

  
_that exists_

  
_in one’s mind._

  
_The loneliest_

  
_moment in_

  
_someone’s life_

  
_is when_

  
_they are_

  
_watching_

  
_their_

  
_whole world_

  
_fall apart_

  
_And all they_

  
_can do_

  
_Is_

  
_Stare_

  
_Blankly.”_

  
_-© to owner_

* * *

  
Have you ever thought what would happen when you die?  
I’ve always imagined it as going to heaven or hell. There would be an angel waiting for me to take to be judged, and I would finally go to the afterlife. But there’s nothing here.

 

 

_Limbo? No. . . but it’s very dark in here, I can’t see anything._

 

  
I kept floating aimlessly, there wasn’t a particular destination, not like I can do anything about it. After all, I’m already dead.

  
To tell the truth, I’m not that bothered about my current situation, in fact, I like it here. It’s quiet in here, the darkness is comforting, it’s feels like a cold blanket enveloping me, hiding me away from the world.

 

 

 _Away from everything_.

 

 

I don’t have to mind anything, even if I did leave it’s not like I have a home to return to. My father is already dead and my relatives wouldn’t even care if I get mugged on the streets. It’s better here, I’m safe and . . .

 

_Alone._

 

I lightly traced my fingertips across the scars painted on my arms.

 

 

_“Mommy!”_

  
_Why? Why was daddy hurting mommy? I ran to them, gripping mommy’s dress._

  
_“Mommy, what’s happening?” She looked at me in panic,_  
_“Rina, run!—” “Oh no, you bitch!” Daddy suddenly grabbed mommy’s hair and pulled._

  
_He pushed me on then floor,_

  
_“!” I landed on my rear, ow! Why would daddy do this? It hurts._

_I watched him with fear as he slapped mommy across the face. A sob broke out of me and I could only watch daddy hurt mommy._

  
_Daddy punched her face, not caring about the blood trickling down her nose, “Who told ya to whore around!? Ya slut!”._

  
_Mommy grabbed his arms with shaking hands, “No, I-I wasn’t doing anything please, you have to understand—”._

_He gave mommy’s hair another pull, mommy cried in pain._

  
_“Don’t fucking lie to me! Derek told me everything! Your gonna get it bitch!” Daddy took out his switch blade from his front pocket and waved it in front her face._

_I paled when he pushed mommy down the floor and forcefully pulled her skirt and underwear down. She groaned in pain when he kicked her side,_

  
_“Did it feel good having his dick inside you!? Did it!?” He gave her side another kick. She looked at him with pain and gripped his pant,_

  
_“P-please believe m-me. . . “ Mommy croaked out. No!_

  
_I screamed till my voice became hoarse, “No! No! No! No! No! No! No!” Daddy whipped his head at me, “Shut the fuck up!” Sobs racked from her body as she begged for him to stop._

  
_He pulled back his knife and smirked cruelly._

 

_“This’ll teach ya not to fuck around without my consent.”_

 

_And plunged his knife inside her vagina._

  
_Mommy screamed in agony as he twist the knife around. Blood was seeping onto the floor and I stared at it. Why?why?why?why?_

  
_I covered my ear and closed my eyes, rocking my body back and forth . Daddy was laughing, why? Why is this happening? Why? My tears won’t stop flowing. I heard another stab, and another, and another, and another._

 _Mommy became quiet, is it done? Did they make up?_  
_I opened my eyes when I heard a gurgling sound. Mommy was looking at me with blood flowing out of her mouth._

  
_Huh?_

  
_Daddy pulled his knife from her neck and stood up, “Tsk.”_  
_Her eyes were strong even though their slowly losing light as she stared into my eyes. I looked back, horrified. Huh? What? What’s happening?_

  
_She mouthed a word,_

 

_“Run.”_

 

_And the light finally dimmed._

 

 

Why did it have to end like this?

 

_I just want everything to stop._

 

I wrapped my bare arms around my frame,

  
“All alone. . . “

I stared up blankly,

  
“Hey. . . is someone there?”

  
“. . .”

  
“Someone, please. . . “

  
“. . .”

  
I closed my eyes, tears ready to fall.

  
“Anyone, talk to me, please. . . “

  
“. . .”

 

 

  
“I’m scared.”

* * *

  
Only silence.

 

_And it’s driving me insane._

  
“. . .”

  
**“ . . . “**

  
I looked up in surprise.

  
**“. . . es. . .”**

  
I looked around trying to find the source of the sound.

  
“W-what?”

  
**“. . ls. . .sa. . ty. . so. .”**

  
Something is shining in the far corner, I stretched out my hands trying to reach it.

  
“Wait!”

  
I touched the light and—

 

 

“Congratulations! You have twins!”

 

_What?_

I tried to look around but for some reason it’s hard to move. A large head came into my line of view,

  
“So adorable~ What do we name our little angels?” A man asked. Angels? I’m basically 17, I’m not a baby.

  
I opened my mouth to protest, “Guah~”

  
I froze. _I-I can’t speak._

  
“You’ll be Yuki Kaneki.” A warm voice belonging to a woman said from above me.

  
“Our precious daughter.” Both the man and woman cooed at me.

 

_Oh._

 

I’m a baby, a newborn.

  
That means. . . I actually have a new family. Something I never thought I could have.

  
So I cried.

  
“Dear! What did you do?” The woman—mother – chastised father.

  
He pouted ( _really?_ ), “Honey, you know I’d never hurt our angels.” He was gently cradling me ( _since when did he carry me?_ )

  
Mother laughed, “I know, I know.”

  
Happiness filled my chest as I looked into familiar grey eyes.

He gave me back to mother and carried another baby in his arms. My own brother. A family. My own. And his Asian, in fact, everyone here is Asian. I was reborn in Japan, perhaps?

  
I internally smirked when I remember a certain Japanese anime I watched when I was still alive. It’s the only thing that kept me entertained whenever my former father lock me inside my room. He gave me an old DVD player with some scratched up CDs and some Japanese mangas.

  
I was actually surprised he even gave me these ( _considering the fact that he always take pleasure in torturing me._ ). I managed to finish the anime and the books to some certain point since the manga is not yet finished.

  
I snapped out of my musings when father squealed , “I know! How about we name him Ken, Ken Kaneki?”

  
I could feel my tiny body stiffen at the name. It can’t be, surely it must be just a coincidence, anyone can have that name.

  
My baby hands felt clammy as a foreboding feeling came over me.

  
No. . . just when I finally have a family, when I can finally start anew.

 

The dread only grew when I heard people panicking outside, “Quick! The patient has been bitten by a ghoul! He’s bleeding out.”

  
Mothed cupped her face with her hand, “Oh my. . . poor thing. I hope that he’ll be okay.” Her worried eyes were looking at the door.

Father put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll protect our children. That’s what parents do, ne?”

  
Mother only looked at him lovingly.

  
But despite those comforting words, I don’t feel comforted at all.

In the show, Kaneki’s parents disappeared from his life when he was just a child. He suffered abused from his aunt and practically became an introverted person. He got into an incident with the binge eater, Rize. He became a ghoul.

  
His life is a living hell. And I’m going to experience it all with him.

  
Internally, I gave a forced smile.

 

 

_I’m such an idiot._

 

 

_Since when did the world become so kind?_

 

 

And just like that, I felt my world crashed a second time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you for reading till the end! You make this mama proud. Please comment so I'll know what to watch out from. XD TILL NEXT TIME BABES MUAH.


End file.
